Target for Questioning
"You are wanted in the Hokage's office." The note on Comato's door read. "That's not really a informal note." prostested heading towards the Hokage's palace. "I wonder why I'm being summoned. Naruto promised that I wouldn't have to work!" Reading to the Hokage Palace and enter the office, Comato lashed at Naruto. "What's the big idea! You said I didn't have to work today!" Naruto held his hand up to silence Comato. "We had a situation. Someone has been spotted in the Land of Fire. This person is not known to the land and I would like you to bring him in for interrogation. There is no information a this person. We don't know who or what we are dealing with... So you need to be cautious." Signing and agreeing to take on this task, Comato make his way to the area where the mysterious person was. Every moment, Yoshida felt more and more uneasy. He felt as though he was being followed. Little by little, his nerves were grinded down. He had never felt so concerned. He soon became restless and abruptly left his spot under the shade of a tree. He always came to the forest during the day. It calmed him, reminded him of the peaceful life he once led. The time he spent with her... "Ugh, why am I thinking of that now?" He said gruffly. Yoshida's face remained downcast as he stood within a grass filled glade. "This is strange..." Comato sensed an unfamiliar chakra and headed toward its direction. Closing in on the chakra, Comato saw a person. Jumping from a tree, Comato faced the unfamiliar person. "This must be the guy." Yoshida stood, frozen, within the open space. He closed his eyes and let out a low breath. His body stiffened in response to his heightened sense of alarm. Yoshida could react at the sound of the slightest shift of leaf. "It isn't nice to watch people from afar, you know. You should try and approach them instead." The Uchiha boy clenched his fists tightly, with a faint light forming in them. His reopened and stared straight ahead. "So, do you have business with me?" Comato place one hand on his hip and pointed at the stranger. "You have crossed into Hidden Leaf territory. I was sent here to ask you to come with me for questioning. Lord Hokage wants to know who you are. If you refuse to comply, I will have to use force but hopefully we won't have to go that far." Comato said smiling towards the unfamiliar person. "Konoha? I haven't heard that name in years." Yoshida grinded his teeth. "It brings back some very...unpleasant memories." He clenched his fists even more, the small light from before now transforming into a definite flame. On his forehead, another flame came into view. His flame flickered intensely and slowly grew larger as he stood. It would soon be over before it begins. "So....this won't be handled easy..." Comato watched as the person standing seemingly to go into a rage. "Are you finished?" Comato clenched his fists. "So, you aren't gonna come quietly? Well that's to bad." Weaving hand signs, water formed within Comato's stomach. He blew expelling a giant stem of water at the raging man. With almost lightning fast reflexes, Yoshida avoided the steam of water entirely. He had gathered sufficient amounts of Natural Energy with his Will Flame, evident by the dark markings surrounding his eyes. "I think you need to do a little research, my friend." Yoshida said menacingly. His hands came together into a flurry of seals and his lungs filled with air, letting out a massive fireball that seared the air around it with great intensity. Yoshida immediately put out both of his hands and slowly gathered chakra within his palms, flaming spheres forming within them. With no hesitation, he threw them with as much force as possible. "''That's not normal fire. So my bending won't work on those flames. I'll have to use a stronger water attack to put those out." Comato threw a formation of hand seals together. Quickly expelled from his mouth in a dense, curved torrent, effectively creating a near-instantaneous circular barricade to intercept incoming fire attacks. In the resulting steam, Yoshida formed two disruption blades and threw one of them into the ground. The other flew straight towards Comato, splitting the air in front of it due to its inertia. At the same time, Yoshida formed a few seals before slamming his palms into the ground and sending roots that snaked underground to Comato's position. Jumped in the air to evade the attack, Comato looked down at Yoshida. "You can you use release. That's interesting." Comato landed back on the ground. "I'm going to enjoy this." He smiled. A frown etched itself across Yoshida's face. His came together once again in the Tiger seal, a small kanji appearing just above his elbow. The flame on his head surged and the markings around his eyes darkened drastically. Yoshida then leaped into the air with such speed that it almost seemed like he teleported. From there, he released countless fireballs, all headed towards Comato. With that, Yoshida outstretched his hand in front of him, a dense, purple ball with white rings forming in his hand. "Disappear." He said as he released it.